Natal Wayne
by Black Princess Wayne
Summary: Depois de tantos anos sozinho, Bruce finalmente tem uma família com quem irá passar seu primeiro Natal, após a morte de seus pais. No que depender dele, tudo estará perfeito.


Ele caminhou elegantemente pela neve. Em suas mãos duas lindas e perfeitas, rosas vermelhas. Vermelho sangue. Como o sangue de seus pais. Seu casaco negro o protegia do vento gélido. Hoje ele acordara mais cedo. Precisava se levantar antes das crianças, para que não estragasse a manhã em família, seu primeiro natal com sua esposa. Mas claro que não poderia deixar de ir. Seria como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa.

Já fazia alguns meses que ele e Diana haviam se casado. Aquele sem dúvida foi o casamento mais lindo que Gothan já viu, claro a noiva era a mais perfeita também. Sorriu timidamente com o pensamento. Eles teriam adorado conhece-la. Minha princesa.

Diana tem se mostrado ser tudo o que ele precisava em todos esses anos. Se a tivesse antes, talvez muita coisa teria sido evitada. Talvez até mesmo Damian. O pensamento cortou seu coração. Apesar de intenso e difícil, Damian ainda era uma das coisas que realmente valeram a pena em sua vida, então por Damian, e somente por Damian valera não ter Diana por perto 10 anos antes. Também por que tudo o que se passou, o transformou no homem que ele é. O guerreiro pelo qual ela se apaixonou.

No final, a amazona aparecera em sua vida no momento certo. Amor surgido e fortalecido em dias difíceis. Quando ele dizia não precisar, mas sua alma gritava desesperadamente por alguém que lhe salvasse. Então ela estava lá. Seu anjo de armadura.

Bruce parou em frente a lápide de seus pais. Suspirou. Aquelas eram sempre manhãs difíceis. Seu emocional era abalado e nessa não seria diferente. Se ajoelhou beijando cada uma das rosas, e colocou uma em cada tumulo. Dois pequenos pontos vermelhos em meio a tanta neve. Claro que não havia esperança de que qualquer uma das duas resistisse por muito tempo ali, mas era Natal e eles eram seus pais.

Fechou os olhos em sua oração silenciosa para eles. Os olhos queimando, o ar teimando em lhe faltar aos pulmões. Coração apertado.

\- Oi papai, oi mamãe! – Sussurrou com a voz embargada. Nunca sabia como começar a falar sobre. – Eu sei que não tenho vindo muito aqui, mas, vocês sabem que minha missão não me deixa muito tempo livre certo? E-eu estou cumprindo a promessa que fiz a vocês. – Acariciou as rosas com os dedos enluvados em silencio. Seu lábio tremeu. Suspirou fechando os olhos. – Eu sinto falta, tanta falta de vocês. – Seus olhos azuis se abriram, derramando uma lagrima solitária que teimava em abandonar seu coração. – Às vezes eu me sinto tão sozinho. – Murmurou. – E as vezes Damian se sente tão desamparado e eu não sei, nunca fui muito bom com palavras. Mas... existe alguém. Tem um alguém mamãe, aquela que você disse que um dia eu conheceria. Ela é tão linda. – Sorriu melancólico. – Faz com que eu me sinta humano de novo, faz meu coração arder com sua misericórdia e amor. Tão doce e tão forte. Eu morreria por ela. Daria o mundo por Diana, eu... me sinto o homem mais feliz do mundo quando estou com ela, papai. Como sei que sempre se sentiu em relação a mamãe. Vocês teriam adorado conhecê-la. Damian a adora. Ele e ela tem aquela ligação. Ela sabe o que dizer, ela sempre sabe. Ela sempre estará lá por ele, mesmo quando eu não puder mais. – Se lembrou com dor. Limpou as lágrimas dando um pequeno sorriso. – Diana me salvou de todas as maneiras que eu precisava ser salvo. E nesse Natal, mesmo sem vocês, pela primeira vez, vou estar com a minha família. Então eu acho que essa é a única forma de recompensa-los pelo que fizeram por mim, enquanto lhes foi permitido. Quero lhes dizer que estou finalmente seguindo em frente, como sei que sempre desejaram. – Ele sentiu o vento soprar em seu rosto trazendo aquele cheiro bom e familiar. – Diana. – Sussurrou amavelmente então se virou para olha-la.

\- Desculpe, eu não queria atrapalhar! – Ele lhe ofereceu um olhar amoroso, do tipo que só ela conhecia. Ela vestia seu sobretudo branco de inverno e uma boina no mesmo tom. Seus cabelos negros esvoaçantes eram hipnotizantes.

\- Você não atrapalha! – Estendeu a mão para a esposa e então percebeu que ela também trouxe um pequeno presente para seus pais, sobre suas luvas brancas. – Como sabia que eu estaria aqui?

\- É que eu senti sua falta enquanto dormia, então pensei aonde você teria ido? E só então me lembrei que Alfred me disse que você sempre fica um pouco com seus pais em dias como hoje. – Ele envolveu sua cintura afundando o rosto em seu pescoço depositando um leve beijo. – Eu escutei vocês conversando. – Sussurrou. Ele levantou os olhos para ela.

\- Escutou? – Ela assentiu. – Eu não ouvi você chegar. – Enrugou a testa.

\- Fiz o menor barulho possível, não queria atrapalhar. – Ele assentiu.

\- Porque sabe que é importante para mim. – Completou. Ela lhe deu um sorriso tímido, movendo uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha. Bruce sentiu seu coração se aquecer. Agora não era só ele. Ele não estava mais sozinho. Ele a tem.

Ela olhou para ele lhe pedindo passagem e ele abriu espaço, permitindo que ela chegasse até o tumulo de seus pais. Observou ela se abaixar, inclinando a cabeça em respeito. Sua esposa tocou cada rosa branca com os lábios antes de coloca-las ao lado das dele.

\- Sr. e Sra. Wayne. – Olhou brevemente para o marido lhe pedindo permissão e ele balançou a cabeça a incentivando. Virou-se novamente sussurrando. - Eu gostaria de lhes agradecer pelo filho maravilhoso que tiveram. Vocês realmente fizeram um bom trabalho. – Deu um leve sorriso sem olhar para ele. – Quero que saibam, que eu o amo e vou estar sempre aqui por ele. Prometo ama-lo, respeita-lo e protege-lo, com todas as minhas forças, com toda minha alma e todo meu coração. Mesmo quando ele for teimoso e imprudente. – Bruce sorriu revirando os olhos em suas costas. – Ele sempre vai ter meus braços e palavras para ampara-lo quando necessário, e mesmo que ele não precise, ainda sim vou estar aqui, porque ele é o homem que eu amo e que faz com que eu me sinta completa e amada. – Acariciou o ventre saliente. – Eu nunca vou ter palavras suficientes para agradecer a vocês mas obrigada! – Se levantou com o coração ardendo encontrando duas íris cinzentas transbordando devoção e amor por ela.

Ela o abraçou, o sentindo aperta-la forte contra o peito ficando assim por alguns minutos. Bruce afrouxou o abraço segurando suas mãos. Ela beijou sua testa, flutuando alguns centímetros para fazê-lo, ele segurou sua cintura a trazendo de volta para baixo repetindo o gesto dela.

Ambos se viraram para as lapides mais uma vez.

\- Feliz Natal Marta...Feliz natal Thomas!

\- Feliz Natal, mamãe e papai. – Diana sorriu. Sempre achara lindo o modo como o marido se referia aos pais, mesmo depois de adulto. "Mamãe e papai". Sentiu-o beijar-lhe o topo da cabeça. – Feliz Natal Diana!

\- Feliz Natal Bruce! – E o beijou amorosamente.


End file.
